Unprepared
by Katzchens
Summary: Harry is convinced Draco has taken on the dark mark and is working for Voldermort. He gets more than he bargained for when spying on Malfoy.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling

Timeline: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

Summary: Harry is convinced Draco has taken on the dark mark and is working for Voldermort. He gets more than he bargained for when spying on Malfoy.

Rating M+/NC-17: Suggestive themes, homosexual acts, nonconsensual & consensual sex, sadism, masochism, rape & bondage, profanity

Harry looked out his compartment window and noted that they had about half an hour left before they would arrive at the Hogsmeade station. He noted that Blaise Zabini was returning towards the compartments that would be habited by the Slytherin students. And perhaps, also, one particular student. He figured that now might be a good chance to spy and see what Malfoy was up to.

"Excuse me, guys, I'll see you later." Harry pushed past Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, trailing after Blaise.

Careful to ensure nobody was watching, Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and followed closely on Zabini's heels, attempting to slip in before the compartment door closed. However, he wasn't quick enough and had the door slammed on his foot several times by an increasingly irritated Zabini. Finally, he pushed forward and dived into the room, quickly scrambling to get onto the luggage rack above Goyle, a foot dangling visibly for just a few moments. Thankfully, it seemed like the inhabitants of the compartment were all focused on Blaise and Goyle's fighting since Zabini was knocked down onto Goyle's lap when Harry flung the door open. Malfoy's eyes had perceptibly caught a glimpse of Harry's trainers as Harry lifted himself onto the rack. However, he settled back down into Pansy's lap, enjoying her grooming once again and did not voice aloud his concern.

"Knock it off you two." He said coldly, and Goyle and Blaise stopped their bickering. "Go on and tell us about this Slughorn professor, what did he want?"

Still sullen, Blaise shrugged indifferently. "Trying to make connections I suspect. Had a lot of us in there with him. McClaggen, Belby, Potter, Longbottom and that Weasely chit."

"Longbottom!" Malfoy sneered. "What did he want with _him_? Potter's a no-brainer, everyone wants to meet _precious_ Potter."

Blaise shrugged in response.

"This place is just going to the dogs. I'm not like to hang around much longer at this rate."

"What do you mean Draco!" Pansy shrieked, causing Malfoy to sit up and readjust a few strands of his hair that had been pulled out of place by her.

"I _mean_ \- I may have moved on to bigger and better things." Malfoy huffed. "There are more pressing matters to the Dark Lord than an education."

Blaise snickered and raised an eyebrow at him. "And you believe the Dark Lord needs _you_?"

"Maybe... There is a plan in place, and something to do that he believes I'm qualified enough for." Malfoy said quietly, all warmth leaving his tone and he stared Blaise down.

Everyone in the compartment went quiet, Crabbe and Goyle with their mouths gaping at him and Pansy looking at him in awe. Blaise appraised him warily and said no more. Eventually, the castle came into view through the windows and everyone began to dress in their robes to get ready. As the train crawled to a stop, the Slytherin students began to gather their belongings to leave. Goyle reached for his trunk and hit Harry on the head hard as he brought it down. Harry let out a painful gasp that he quickly attempted to smother. Thankfully, with the rustling of trunks being brought down and the other students disrobing, nobody seemed to notice. The Slytherins slowly made their way out of the compartment, with only Malfoy left inside and Pansy lingering at the door for him.

"You go on." Malfoy asserted to Pany. "I just want to check on something."

Pansy obediently left the compartment, though not without pouting and showing her displeasure. Others were walking past the compartment and leaving the train. Malfoy calmly pulled the blinds closed and went to his trunk. As he opened it slowly, Harry leaned forward, trying to see what Malfoy was hiding, even from his companions and Pansy.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Malfoy had quickly raised his wand and shot the spell at where Harry was located. Harry toppled down and off the luggage rack, landing forward heavily onto the floor of the compartment, with the invisibility cloak tucked beneath his paralyzed body. His body was stuck in the same prone position he was in as he sat up on the rack, hands holding him slightly up, with his knees on the ground. If he strained his eyes upward, he could look up towards the other boy.

"I thought so." Malfoy smirked. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you, and I saw a flash of white as Zabini was coming in..."

He peered down at Harry snidely, then spat, the saliva landing on Harry's head. "You're a right little cunt, you know that Potter. Somebody out to teach you...a lesson."

There was no humor or warmth in Malfoy's eyes, if anything they had grown colder still. He stared at Harry for a long moment, contemplating his next move. Suddenly, he ripped the invisibility cloak away from Harry. Harry could feel and hear Malfoy rustling behind him, but could not see what he was doing. Suddenly his trousers were yanked down violently, and he felt a cold draft on his backside. Confused, he wondered what Malfoy was getting at. Suddenly, he recognized the sounds of unbuckling coming from behind him, and the simmering terror broiled to the surface. He attempted to silently summon his wand but to no avail.

Suddenly, Malfoy thrust himself violently into Harry's backside, bringing soundless tears to Harry's eyes that dribbled out of his still paralyzed eyes. Malfoy continued to thrust against Harry's vulnerable and prone body, grunting with each new thrust. Harry fought to squeeze his eyes shut, but was unable to make any movement. The tears continued to leak out as he inwardly fought against the penetration without success.

"Would have thought Weasely would have had you primed for this sort of thing." Malfoy half scoffed, half panted as his thrusts drove deeper into Harry, finally bringing himself to climax.

All at once Harry could feel Malfoy drawing himself out, and could hear the sounds of a muttered cleansing spell and the buckling of trousers. He felt a gaping yet sore emptiness where Malfoy had unwelcomingly inserted himself. He could only communicate his fury with his eyes as Malfoy walked back into his view and looked contemptuously at him.

"Follow me again, Potter, and I'll be abusing your mouth as well as your arse next time." Malfoy's emotionless voice promised, as he deliberately stamped on Harry's hands walking over to retrieve the invisibility cloak. He yanked up Harry's trousers and threw the cloak careless over him, only noting to make sure he was thoroughly covered. "I don't reckon they'll find you till the train is back in London. See you around, Potter... or not."

Malfoy threw open the compartment door and pulled his trunk out. He slowly closed the compartment and went on to join the others in the trek towards Hogwarts.

Harry's backside continued to throb painfully as panic was seeping through. It _was_ highly likely that no one would discover him at all. He felt a sense of helplessness come over him as he realized that he would be laying down on the floor for a long time... He felt frustrated with his predicament and ashamed of what transpired. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be found...

The compartment door slid open abruptly, interrupting his thoughts of shame and defeat. He tried to see who it was, but they had walked up close enough that all he could see were their feet. All he could note were mismatched socks in converse below too short trousers. He waited with trepidation to be discovered.

"Finite incantatem!" A lovely voiced trilled, releasing Harry from the binding spell.

He rapidly pushed himself to his feet and tried to tamper down the look of shame and vulnerability. As he lifted his eyes, he was both relieved and bewildered to see Luna Lovegood in a strange set of psychedelic spectacles.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry stammered, hoping nothing in his eyes gave him away.

"Wrackspurts... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," she said. "I thought I felt one zooming around in here."

She peered at him in an eerie way, making Harry feel almost as if she could read his thoughts and see what had transpired in the room between him and Malfoy. He averted his eyes away from her and turned to go, but stopped halfway.

"You can talk about what's troubling you Harry, you know. I can be a good listener." Luna stated sympathetically.

"I...I'm fine, Luna... Thank you through." He stammered, motioning that they both should head out. She followed him serenely, tilting her head every now and then, as if seeing something in the air that Harry could not. He noted quickly that the carriages were gone, and that they would have to walk to Hogwarts. "I'm sorry for making you miss the carriage, Luna..."

"Not at all Harry. Sometimes a long walk is cathartic." Luna mused, and trailed after him towards the castle.


End file.
